


Grin

by EmpanadaDePizza



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDePizza/pseuds/EmpanadaDePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that drinking his sorrows wasn't the wisest of ideas, but at this point, he really didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Of bed springs squeaking. Of the headboard continuously banging against the wall. Of two men groaning, one more viciously than the other.

This was not how Eddward expected to spend his night. Had things gone the way he wanted, he would be just finished up at work, preparing for a nice, simple, quiet evening at home in the arms of the one he loved.

Instead, he found himself in a seedy hotel, intoxicated to a level that under normal circumstances he would find unacceptable, without a job and willingly grinding his backside against a man whom he generally regarded as the worst of the worst. Yet, they’d been at it for almost two and a half hours, and neither man seemed to be tiring out.

And, fuck, if that man didn’t know how to make Edd moan. He cried out as a thick hand pulled his head back by his hair. The hat he normally wore was laying somewhere amongst the piles of clothing hastily removed in their frenzied state.

Lips and teeth attached to his neck. No doubt his body was littered with love bites. The heavy groaning in his ear was heavenly right now.

A particularly sharp thrust of the other’s hips caused Edd’s eyes to flutter closed, his face breaking into a blissful smile of pure pleasure. Leaning back against the heavy body behind him, Edd quickly moved his hips to keep up with the near brutal pace.

Edd could feel himself nearing release. Not wanting to be the only one, he increased the speed of his movements. He smirked at the grunt from the man behind him. He bit his lip as he felt the same warm hand that pulled his hair inch its way down his chest, rub against his stomach, before wrapping around his leaking member. He sighed with pleasure as it began to move.

Obviously, his partner knew what was going on. He brought his own arm back to wrap tightly around his partner’s neck, pulling him in deeper.

Sweat poured down Edd’s face. The sounds coming from the two men increased in intensity as their bodies moved faster against one another.

When the hand holding his began to gently tease the tip of his length, Edd knew it was over for him. His eyes rolled back as he moaned deeply, his release aided by the hand still pumping him.

“ _Fuck,”_ was whispered sensually into his ear, as he felt the other’s warm fluids coating his insides. The hips continued thrusting gently, until they stopped completely and the other sagged forward, leaning most of his weight against Edd’s back.

The hand let go of Edd, gently rubbing his stomach. Edd hummed pleasantly at the feeling, trying to slow his panting.

 “So, Girlfriend,” a deep scratchy voice chuckled, “did I or did I _not_ just fuck the stress out of you?”

Edd grinned at the other’s voice.

_*Three hours ago*_

Eddward was not one for drowning his sorrows in excessive amounts of alcohol. And yet, as he threw back he couldn’t recall what number drink he was on, he just knew it was more than three, he couldn’t be more content to continue to wave the bartender down and request one more.

There was something about the number three that spelled complete and utter disaster. Edd was sure of this. The funding of his research was gone, after three years of working so hard. And without the funding, he was essentially out of a job. Sure, he could find another one elsewhere, but that project was his baby. And now it was over. And without completion.

His three year anniversary also happened to be on the very same day that he was informed about his termination. It also happened to be the day his boyfriend informed him that they were no longer working out.

 _‘Well,’_ Edd thought bitterly, tossing the drink back, _‘fuck them.’_

 He knew that drinking his sorrows wasn’t the wisest of ideas, but at this point, he really didn’t care. For once, he was going to throw caution to the wind and just be spontaneous.

Spontaneous just happened to taste like Gin and Tonic.

“Well, well, well,” a voice Edd had hoped to never come across again boomed on his right. “If it isn’t Eddy’s little girlfriend! Long time to no see, Girlfriend!”

Eddy’s brother, in all his sleazy glory, sauntered up to the bar, a tall glass of something halfway drunk in his hand. He had the audacity to sit down next to Edd at the bar, a grin on his face.

Edd has not so much as glanced upon Eddy’s brother since the last time their paths crossed during high school graduation over a decade prior. Granted, the man did look like he’d cleaned himself up, if only slightly. But ever since their first encounter when Edd was 12, something about his best friend’s older brother had him on edge.

“W-hat do you want?” Edd slurred. Eddy’s brother glanced at him for a second, before throwing his head back in raucous laughter.

“Girlfriend, are you wasted? Holy shit, I never thought I’d live to see the day!”

Edd tried to glare at him, he really did. But the incredulous look being sent his way was enough to deflate his irritation. He groaned, dropping his head against the bar top.

“If you _must_ know, l-life curret-leny sucks for me.”

“So you turned to booze,” Eddy’s brother scoffed. Edd nodded, not trusting his mouth after the verbal diarrhea that was “curret-leny”. “Amateur. You are aware that there are much better ways of getting rid of stress, right?”

“Hmm? How?”

Eddy’s brother sat up straight for a second, before he leaned in, his lips brushing hotly against Edd’s ear. “Well,” he murmured, “I could always _fuck_ it out of ya.”

Edd shivered at that. He sat back in his stool, examining Eddy’s brother’s face. It was probably the booze, but he smirk before responding. “Yeah, ok.” Yes. Definitely the booze.

The grin on Eddy’s brother’s face as he stood from his seat had Edd quivering in anticipation.

“Well, Girlfriend, shall we?”


End file.
